Electrochemical cells, particularly including solid polymer fuel cells and electrolysers, are conventionally constructed of a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) which is contained in rigid manifold structures to deliver the fuel, and rigid metal or graphite bi-polar plates to separate the individual cells in a cell stack.
Moreover, the individual MEAs are normally constructed such that the catalyst is pressed into the surface of a thermoplastic membrane (Nafion being the industry standard material) and the conduction electrodes pressed onto the catalyst coating. The electrode is maintained in contact by pressure applied over the entire area of the MEA by the constraining manifold and/or bi-polar plate structure.
This conventional structure arose historically from the ‘filter press’ process and is effective; but it is rigid, of poor vibration-resistance, and not well suited to the production of lightweight cells possessing good shock-resistance or mechanical flexibility.
WO03/023890 describes making MEAs and entire cell stacks which are able to deliver electrochemical cells, specifically fuel cells and electrolysers, of low weight and flexible, vibration-resistant construction.